Audi 100 Coupe S
The Audi 100 Coupe S is in the fastback style, the 2-door Coupe, comes from the Audi 100, measuring 9 inches shorter. First produced in 1970, it debuted at the Frankfurt Auto Show in 1969. It was called a compact executive car. Built by the Audi Auto Union division in Germany. It was designed by Hartmut Warkuss, who would be Volkswagen's head of design from 1993-2003, and the creator of Bugatti Veyron. In the late 60's, VW bought an Auto Union from Mercedes, mostly to get its factory in Ingolstat. The plan was to increase the popular Beatle production there. At that time, a sporty GT car was not the priority that made the project already running by the newly acquired Audi. After the car is ready as a prototype, Audi designers challenge Dr. Ludwig Kraus to show it to his VW boss. Surprisingly, they accepted the concept and put 100 Coupe S into production shortly after debuting at the Frankfort Motor Show in 1969. It was a brave departure from the engine of a normal air-cooled rear car engine from Volkswagen. The 100 Coupe S was built from the frame of the shortened Audi 100 sedan and the 1.9-liter engine was enlarged with twin carburetors. VW provides three automatic speeds, but many cars are equipped with a four-speed manual. The rear wheel drive with front disc brakes makes the 100 Coupe a respectable handling car as a grand tourer, but its appearance is more likely than a car that costs thousands more like the Aston Martin DBS. The 100 S Coupe is separated from other Audis with a sleek fastback design. many compare it to Aston Martin, but there is a little Nissan 240 Z in the rear view. After all the original Z car was designed by fellow Germans. Speaking of Aston Martin, the year before the arrival of the 100 Coupe S, DBS started the trend with BMW also making a coupe version inspired by DBS, GT4 2002. The GT4 and 100 Coupe S 2002 really look more like BMW's kidney grille that distinguishes them from distance. Of course it takes more than a ventilated C pillar and a long nose to look like DBS. Both BMW and VW don't have the highest elegance of the longer Aston Martin designs, but offer a few styles for thousands less and are far more practical. The practical style straight ahead Audi continues inside with a modern dashboard that still looks good to date. It was designed by the same person who designed the Bugatti Veyron. The standard Audi 100, executive car, was first shown in 1968. The original 4-door Saloon 100 produced 100 PS, which made it 100. The Audi 100, with a good exhaust, is a best-selling seller. One of the 3 starter cars in CSR Classics along with the MINI 1275 S and the Chevrolet Impala, the Audi 100 Coupe S is the lowest rating, but shares its ranking with the MINI 1275 S, it's not the cheapest. This car has a lot of quality that will prevent players who are less skilled using it, such as a horrendous grip value (maximum 3099), making wheelpin controls very important to keep 100 Coupe S under control, in addition to a low BHP threshold of 151 BHP at max outside. However, with experience, the S 100 Coupe is still able to complete a quarter mile in 14.24 seconds, like the other two starter vehicles and the Jaguar XK150, with the use of a smart shift pattern. It almost reaches 100 MPH at the end of a quarter mile, the highest of all starter vehicles. Performance Stats Upgrade Map Insert upgrade values at ??. - means that that value doesn't exist. Restore Tires & Rims Gearbox Engine Carburetor Exhaust Nitrous Car Info Trivia * Audi 100 Coupe S is made from the Audi branch of Auto Union until 1985, when Audi became the owner of Auto Union and made Auto Union a heritage centre for Auto Union cars and present Audi cars. This also explains the reason that prior to the Lamborghini Update(1.9.0), the car's name is the Audi 100 Coupé S. After the update the car's full name is the 100 Coupé S, losing the Audi as a name. * It's one of the few cars whose badgework includes its manufacturer. Others include MINI 1275 S, Toyota Celica 2000GT, Willys Americar Coupe, Willys 77 Coupe, and Shelby GT500. * While Valentine appears to be in the USA, Audi 100 Coupe S is not sold in the USA. * It is one of only a few cars that doesn't need to shift to its fourth gear. By the time the player would be prompted to shift into fourth gear, the race is almost over, and as such, shifting would only slow the car down instead of speed it up. Others include Chevrolet Bel Air(which only supports shifts up to 3rd gear), Maserati Sebring Series II 4000 GTiS, and Ferrari 512 M. * Built in 1973, this car is only 2 years older than the CSR Classics guideline of introducing cars only older than 1975. Category:Tier 1 Category:Starter Car Category:Starts with 100-200 HP Category:Starts with 2000-2500 Weight Category:Audi Category:Sport Coupe Category:Cash-bought cars Category:Authentics Category:Freebird Car